Gibier fou
by Spherebleue
Summary: Zancrow a quelque troubles mentaux, c'est admis par toute sa guilde. Mais jusqu'à quel point cela va-t-il ? Et pourquoi court-il ainsi, à travers le labyrinthe émeraudes des sous-bois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fuit avec tant d'ardeur ? Il est traqué par un Chasseur. Devenu proie à son insu, il court pour sa vie, et ses pensées filent avec lui au travers de la forêt. Label SPPS.


_Salut à tous !_

_Donc, cette fois, voilà un OS sur Zancrow. À la base, c'était parti pour être du yaoi, mais ça a... pas mal dérapé. On va dire. Enfin bref, maintenant, c'est plutôt un test pour tenter de retranscrire la folie du personnage. Personnellement je trouve ça glauque, mais je pouvais difficilement faire un truc joyeux avec la musique de Shining dans les oreilles._

_Bizarrement, ça me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu dans le fandom, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi. Si quelqu'un à une idée... Après, c'est peut-être moi :3 ._

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse bouquiner._

* * *

Les feuilles craquent sous ses pas précipités. La forêt se déroule devant lui, dans un interminable labyrinthe émeraude. Les arbres qu'il frôle dans sa course désorganisée le griffent de leurs branches crochues, certains laissant même une sève collante sur ses bras dénudés. Son souffle hératique semble emplir l'espace, espace qui se dilate et s'étend sous ses yeux emplies de fatigue. Des milliers d'étoiles noires dansent devant ses pupilles de sang, dans une logique qui leur est propre –si tant est qu'il y en ait une. Le soleil l'atteint par moment, perçant avec difficulté l'épaisse toison de feuille, et la longue crinière blonde de l'homme brille alors d'un éclat solaire, qui fait paraitre pendant un fugace instant les couleurs vives des papillons pour de terne nuances de gris. Cet éclat magique va le perdre, il le sait, il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner _sa_ présence, pour savoir qu'_il_ l'a retrouvé.

Et il court, espérant _lui _échapper sans pour autant oser jeter un œil en arrière. Le blond a toujours été chasseur, et il a toujours exécré les gens qui fuient un danger sans accepter de le voir. Maintenant, il est proie, et il comprend. Comprend que c'est une question de survie, que s'il se retourne, il ne bougera plus, se laissera faire, car la vision qui l'attend le figera de stupeur et d'horreur. Et il veut vivre, cet homme aux yeux rouge sang, il veut pour la première fois –et surement la dernière- vivre pour lui. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il a vécu pour les autres. Pas pour les aider, non, mais pour les détruire. Et, dans les quelques très rares cas que sa folie a accepté, pour les servir. Où est son cher maitre, celui qui l'avait recueilli, élevé, éduqué ? Où est cet homme fort derrière lequel il s'abritait étant enfant, et auquel il avait toujours rêvé de ressembler ? Où est ce dieu qui ne vieillissait pas, ne devenait pas une ruine, contrairement à tous ses autres êtres inférieurs ? Et où est cette envie de tuer qui l'a toujours étreint ? Celle-là même qui l'a poussé à exécuter son père, à massacrer sa mère, à briser les os de ses frères ? Il réfléchit à plein régime, le blond. Il réfléchit, mais, définitivement, il ne trouve pas de réponse.

Toujours ce labyrinthe de vert, ce camaïeu inextricable mêlant brun et émeraude, branches et feuilles, doigts crochus de sorcière et instrument musicales signalant sa présence au moindre mouvement en un bruissement qui, il le sait, apparaît de façon très clair au Chasseur. Il a un point de côté, est courbé, haletant, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il accélère même, bondissant habilement au-dessus des troncs, esquivant les traitresses racines, tentant tant bien que mal de se sortir de là. Ses pieds martèlent le sol, et il y a comme un écho. Plus discret, moins erratique, un bruit de pas dans son dos, un bruit de course tranquille, un bruit de dragon en chasse. Ne pas se retourner. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Il ne cesse de le murmurer. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais… N'écouter que son instinct de survie, son corps, courir jusqu'à en cracher ses poumons, jusqu'à s'en arracher les jambes, jusqu'à en vomir ses tripes.

Faut-il qu'il en soit arrivé à devenir la proie pour se rendre compte de ses actes ? De leurs impacts ? Et des atrocités, des immondices qu'il a commises en se moquant des gens sages et obéissant aux règles ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce mépris des codes ? Parce qu'il avait toujours perdu à cause d'eux peut-être, parce qu'ils ne donnent aucune chance au dernier. Le dernier des frères, celui qui, conformément à la loi, n'aurait rien de son père, le dernier à l'école, celui qui, conformément à ce que disait l'instituteur, n'aurait aucun avenir, le dernier à entrer dans l'église, le dernier dans la file, le dernier que Dieu accueillerait au paradis, le dernier des monstres, aussi. Monstre manipulateur d'une magie noire et dévastatrice que son père lui interdisait d'utiliser, alors même qu'elle était son seul atout. On peut le comprendre non ? C'est possible, il n'est tout de même pas si fou ? On peut admettre qu'un enfant d'une gentille famille croyante ait pu déraper autant, jusqu'à massacrer sa famille, ses amis, ses ennemis, le maire, le curé, enfin tout le village ?

Et toujours cette course sans sens, au travers de ce bois sans fin. Le Chasseur aurait pu le rattraper depuis longtemps, le Chasseur joue, le Chasseur veut sa fierté, son corps, sa vie et tout ce qu'il pourra lui arracher, lui soutirer de force pour s'amuser un peu plus longtemps. Le Chasseur est rancunier, il veut lui faire payer. Ou bien a-t-il à son tour sombré pour un temps dans la folie ? Un rire hystérique et sadique échappe au blond. Un compagnon de démence, il va mourir de la main d'un homme sombrant dans les ténèbres qu'il a lui-même expérimenté, quelle belle ironie. Et il court toujours, laissant ses pensées divaguer, se perdre au fil de sa psychose mortelle. Il perd pied avec la réalité, semblant voler plus que fuir, il oublie peu à peu le danger. Le vent sur son visage lui fait un bien fou, ses jambes semblent se mouvoir d'elle-même, le projetant toujours plus avant dans les bois sombres. Les ombres mouvantes devant ses yeux ne lui font plus peur, ce ne sont que des insectes minuscules, il n'en a cure. Et il rit, rit en fuyant le Chasseur. Son esprit malade a sauté dans le précipice de la folie, et jamais il ne remontera –à quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Il est quasi mort.

C'est la faute de son père au final. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il use de magie, qu'il souhaitait le voir grandir loin de ça. Il prétendait que ça l'influençait et le rendait mauvais. Foutaise ! Calomnie ! Billevesée ! Etait-il plus déséquilibré désormais qu'avant ? Il tuait déjà enfant : des insectes minuscules, parasites sans valeur dont personne ne prenait soin. Tout ces gens qu'il a passé au fil de sa magie, qu'il a exterminée, n'avaient pas plus de valeur que les cafards qu'il écrasait dans sa jeunesse ! Leur sang se répand de la même façon, ils ont une odeur semblable à un certains stade de décomposition, leurs ventre laisse échapper les même entrailles puantes, leurs os produisent, à peu de chose près, les même craquements… Insectes, juste de stupides petits coléoptères qui attendaient la bonne volonté de leur saigneur* pour passer de vie à trépas ! Non, c'est la faute de son père… Et du curé ! Le curé qui scandait jadis que le blond était possédé par le démon, que Dieu l'avait renié ! Mais Dieu a aussi renié le curé, Dieu n'a pas sauvé le curé lorsque l'enfant l'a égorgé, sur l'autel même dédié à Dieu. Dieu était resté sur son nuage, Dieu avait observé, et Dieu avait surement applaudis. Oui, il avait du féliciter l'enfant pour l'éradication de ces poux inutiles ! Oui oui, Dieu était de son côté ! De son côté, à lui seul...

Un grondement sourd derrière lui. Pourquoi est-il pourchassé, déjà ? Il revoit dans un fugace instant celui qu'il aurait du considérer comme son allié arriver, seul survivant du massacre de sa guilde. Apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le dos en sang, le souffle erratique, qu'est-ce qu'il avait semblé faible alors ! Si minable, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, ni même de proférer le moindre mot… si semblable aux insectes… Il aurait du l'écraser alors, mais son maître avait préférer soigner cet inutile. Le blond aurait voulu l'achever, il en avait même souvent fait la demande. Il n'avait pas compris la décision d'Hades, non, et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le regard de ses compagnons s'était empli de dégout lorsqu'il avait manifesté cette envie de tuer. Alors il l'avait rabaissé, entravé, blessé le plus possible. Jusqu'à ce jour de printemps, ou il avait craché sur la mémoire de cette bête disparu –quel était son nom déjà ? Cubolius ?- une fois de trop. Alors il avait à peine eut le temps de le voir bondir, il n'avait senti que les griffes qui arrachaient un morceau de peau plus que conséquent de son bras, distillant au passage dans ses veines un venin qu'il avait cru mortel. Et il avait fuit devant la fureur d'un dragon, galopant du vaisseau de sa guilde à la forêt non loin, pensant pouvoir le semer. Erreur, erreur, double erreur.

C'est mal connaître le Chasseur que de le croire capable de tuer une proie si alléchante par son poison. Il lui avait coupé une bonne parti de sa magie, avait trompé ses sens, mais ne l'avait pas affaibli. Il ne l'avait pas fait, pour pouvoir le traquer. Pour pouvoir pister son odeur à travers les bois jusqu'à lui mettre la main dessus, le plaquer au sol, le torturer un peu, le laisser repartir, le retrouver, encore, le blesser un peu plus, et le faire courir, jusqu'à le tuer de ses mains couvertes de sang. C'est ce qui attend le blond, et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il fuit, il s'en souvient maintenant. Il ne s'est fait rattraper qu'une fois pour l'instant, mais ça lui a suffit. Largement. Son ventre couvert de griffures écarlates le fait souffrir, et le monde se tord toujours plus sous ses yeux de sang. Les ombres s'étirent, s'entortillent entre ses chevilles, tentent de le ralentir, mais il bondit, insaisissable, et rit, narguant le Chasseur.

La lumière éclatante du soleil l'éblouit. Il est enfin sorti du tortueux labyrinthe des sous-bois, il court désormais dans un champ de blé sauvage blond comme sa crinière, sous un soleil éclatant. Les coquelicots poussent ça et là, tachant de leur pétale vermeil le tableau, et la proie fait l'erreur de pousser un cri victorieux et de ralentir. Dieu est encore avec lui, Dieu lui a montré le chemin adéquat, Dieu est fier de lui ! Là-haut, dans le ciel céruléen, il peut presque voir le visage souriant de l'entité céleste ! Jamais plus il ne fuira, il le jure, il tuera le Chasseur la prochaine fois ! Et les taches noires tourbillonnent devant ses yeux alors qu'il hurle sa folie, inconscient du danger. Son corps vacille, la Terre bouge sous ses pas, le ciel oscille de ci de là. Les cris apeurés des oiseaux résonnent dans son crâne comme les cloches d'une immense cathédrale, il sent à peine la masse imposante du chasseur s'abattre sur lui, et le contact du sol ne l'empêche pas de continuer à rire. C'est lorsqu'il sent les crocs aiguisés du dragon s'abattre dans son cou qu'il se rend compte de la situation, mais c'est trop tard, déjà le rouge du sang se mêle à celui des coquelicots. Il pousse un cri de fureur, se débat alors que les canines proéminentes s'enfoncent implacablement dans sa jugulaire. Le cri se transforme en borborygmes incompréhensibles, le liquide vermeil envahit sa bouche alors que ses bras retombent, sans force. Un drap noir le recouvre, finalement le Chasseur a préféré l'achever maintenant. Tant pis, il va retrouver Dieu en premier ! En premier, pour la première fois il sera premier ! Le curé avait bien tort, et son père aussi, il est le premier ! Et on l'attend dans le ciel, avec l'impatience la plus vive, parce qu'il est premier, et parce qu'il est l'égal de Dieu !

* * *

Azuma observe le spectacle en silence. Étalé dans un lit, mystérieusement vivant, il y a Zancrow. Le nombre de tuyaux et de fils qui l'alimentent, le font respirer, prennent sa tension, captent les battements de son cœur et bien d'autres choses sont innombrables, et cette batterie de câbles lui fait penser à une hideuse araignée penché sur le corps du blond. Dans un coin de la salle, Ultear tempête, tentant de faire comprendre à un certains dragon slayer ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais celui-ci, assit à même le sol, se fiche bien de ce qu'on peut lui reprocher. Il lèche le sang sur sa main couverte d'écaille, comme un chat nettoierait sa fourrure après la chasse. On pourrait prendre ça comme un signe de folie, mais le maître des arbres sait qu'il n'en ait rien. Cobra en avait eut assez de Zancrow ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres mages noirs, alors il a pris sa vengeance. Il a tué le god slayer, tout simplement. Presque tuer, plutôt, car Hades est arrivé à temps, mais même lui a eu du mal à le séparer de sa cible. Le dragon a eut ce qu'il voulait, il a répandu le sang du blond, l'a transformé en proie l'espace d'un temps, et l'a écrasé comme un insecte. Il a affiché la folie destructrice du god slayer devant tous, de la manière la plus explicite qui soit, et désormais Hades ne peut plus se permettre de le garder avec eux. Zancrow est trop instable, son esprit trop dément. Azuma n'est pas dupe, Cobra a fait ça par pur rancune, certes, mais aussi pour se faire une place dans la guilde. On l'avait pris pour un faible à cause de la défaite qu'il avait subit auprès de Natsu, désormais il serait considéré comme l'un des membres du Purgatoire à part entière. Mais il n'a pas finit sa tâche. Un chasseur ne laisse jamais sa proie lui échapper, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un dragon slayer.

Le dragon lèche ses pattes, son œil de serpent surveillant sa cible. Il attendra qu'elle se réveille, lui fera croire à une possible réconciliation, trouvera l'angle d'attaque le moins risqué, et l'entrainera à nouveau dans une cauchemardesque fuite, à travers un labyrinthe d'émeraude, jusqu'à le rattraper et jusqu'à tâcher à nouveau de vermeil les coquelicots.

Et, cette fois, il ne se ratera pas.

* * *

_*Magnez vous de lire ce jeu de mot, il est pas à moi._

_Si vous trouvez ça dérangeant, laissez une review, si vous trouvez ça marrant, laissez une review, si vous trouvez ça dégueulasse, laissez une review, si vous trouvez ça nul... laissez une review 8D .  
_


End file.
